The Wedding
by WaveRider 53
Summary: it's Lily and James wedding, but why is lily crying, and how does Remus help? read and review, just a one shot. but i like it:D


I did it at last a story with out a song to help move it along…aww I feel so proud…so show some love a review cus I would love to know if I should just stick to songfics or do more stories with out the song

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!!

It was one hour before the wedding and lily was alone in the bridesmaid's room, crying. Alice, lily's bridesmaid was outside talking to her two-year boyfriend, Frank Longbottom most likely laughing that lily and James are getting married after only one year of dating, while her and Frank most likely haven't even thought about marriage yet. Lily thought back to when James asked her out, it was quite funny now that she though of it, he hung a huge banner in the great hall, saying "Lily, go out with me, Saturday, 6:00… thanks". As she thought back she tried to laugh that the first time she said yes to James, was the only time when it was more like an order, than question, lily tried to laugh but it ended more of loud sob, which some one should have heard outside, if James's best man, Sirius did not have the music playing so loud. Lily also thought of how sweet James proposal was, they were in the last month of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. James rented, (or as Sirius later told her, stole from a muggle's renting store) a hot air balloon. He took her in the balloon, and flew in it over the lake. James told lily to think back to when he first time she yes when he asked her out last out year, once she laughed about the sign in the dinning room, he told her to turn around. When lily turned around she could see the Castle and stretched out between two of it's towers was a huge sign, (big enough to read clearly out over the lake's edge). This sign read, "Lily, my flower, will you marry me?" When lily turned around after reading the sign, several times, she saw James down on one knee. Lily could remember what he said like it was yesterday, "Lily Marie Evans, will you make my days full of sunshine, my life whole, and spend the rest of forever with me?" lily could only nod, for she was crying tears of joy. Back in the bridesmaid's room, lily was not crying out of happiness, no, she was crying out sadness, and anger. Letting one last loud sob lily tried to calm her self down, she did not want to look blotchy for the wedding, but all she could mange was to stop the noise, now she was crying silent tears.

Out side, in the main room, Remus looked up, he could have sworn he hared a cry. It was just after a full moon and his hearing was still not completely human yet. Curious, he walked over to the bridesmaid's door, and knocked. On the other side lily looked up, tears still falling, thinking it was Alice, lily said in a as calm of a voice as she could muster, "Alice, I'm fine you can still be out there with Frank." Her plan might of worked if her voice didn't crack at the end. Remus hearing the small crack, opened the door to find lily in her wedding dress, crying.

"lily" he said softly, walking forward and wrapping his arm around her her, "it ok, it going great out there, you don't have to worry"

"that's not it, Remus"

"then what is?"

Lily stayed quite for some time and cried of his shoulder. By the time she looked up her make-up was running down her face, making huge black lines under her eyes.

"I have know one to walk me down the aisle"

Remus looked at her, "I thought your dad was flying in with your family today, they haven't shown yet?

Lily shook her head. My sister is not coming, she made that clear when I gave the invitation, and my mom is here, just out side the door. Bu-but" lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "but I got a letter from him, by owl post, I think he wanted it to get to me fast that why he sent it our way." Lily handed him the crumpled up, tear stained paper in her hand. It read:

_My dearest Lily,_

_I know this is a big day for you, for all of us. But you know more than any one how my work is, if we get a case then I have to follow it. That is why I sent this to you by owl-post, I just got this case not but a few hours ago. The case is in New York and it's a big one, they wanted all the top agents there, we might have another "jack-the ripper" on our hands. I tried to tell, Joe that it was your wedding, but his reply was, "so you are going to have fun at a wedding, when more prostitutes are getting killed by the day, or maybe you think that they should be killed, is that what you think, Carl?" he can be such an ass. Well sweet heart, the plane is about to board and I still need to send this out before I go on. So my best of luck, I'm so sorry that I could not be there for you. Try to get James's dad to walk you down the aisle, I haven't meet him but if he raised James then he must be a good man. Love you so much, remember no matter if you married your not, you will always be my little angel._

_Love, always,_

_Dad_

Remus looked at lily, one hand still firm around her waist, "lily I'm so sorry, when did this come?"

"Forty five minutes ago"

It was now 20 minuets till the wedding.

"Joe is your dad's boss?"

She nodded.

"Where does he work?'

"He's a CSI, agent"

Remus looked sad and hugged lily, "and James's dad can't walk you down because he die--"

"Died a year ago, I know, that why my dad hasn't met him" Lily finished for him.

Remus sat thinking while lily fixed her face, the wedding was about to start. After lily did a charm to make her face less red and puffy she called over her shoulder to Remus who was still on the couch, "I'll just walk down alone."

Remus looked down, he wanted to help, but couldn't, both sets and grand-parents are died. Then it hit him, he could walk her down. "I'll do it"

Lily turned around, the music stopped and a more quite peaceful one replaced it. It was 10 minutes before lily had to go. Her face was cleared up and looked almost the same if not better than what it looked before she got the letter. "Do what?" she laughed at Remus's face as she turned around, he has not seen her so beautiful in his life of knowing her.

"Walk you down the aisle"

Lily ran up to him and gave hug, "you mean it?"

The bride's music came on, "of course, think of it his way, I giving the closest thing I have for sister away, to my best mate." 'I giving my only love away too.' He thought as she slid her arm into his.

Lily smiled, the door opened and lily walked down the Aisle, arm in arm with Remus, Alice was already in the bridesmaid's position. They could hear the quite whispers wondering where her father was. If it was not for Remus whispering to her to hold on that it was going to ok, she would have broke down crying again, but Remus was keeping her strong. When they got to they met James at the front, lily went on her toes to kiss Remus on the cheek, and said "thanks" she whispered before she let to go so he could go to his position, next to Sirius. James leaned over to his to-be-wife, "you look beautiful"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I had to do it. I always loved to think that Remus loved Lilly, but never shown it because James always did. Its kind of a bitter sweet, ending. I think it describes Remus's life too; his life is a bitter sweet life too.

Read and review, and if you would like look at my other stories there kind of old, but read Radiant Gardens, you don't have to know kingdom hearts to under stand. :D


End file.
